


Robo sapien

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Caretaking, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sensory Overload, bender getting used to being human ain't pretty, bender losing his human virginity, blowjob, handjob, reassurance, sub!Bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Bender turns human, and Fry has to show him the ways in bed. (title by my gf)





	Robo sapien

Three months have passed since Fry accidentally pushed him into the professor's " _Organizer_ " which wasn't an invention to organise things as the name suggested, but rather one which turned machines into living organisms. 

They were just trying to find a place to be alone, mainly to avoid work but also to fool around a bit. While they were mockingly pushing each other, Fry made Bender trip, which caused him fall into the machine, turning his life around with one quick zap. It had been an accident but Fry had felt awful, because not only did it alter his boyfriend's body permanently, it also had been really, extremely hard for Bender to get used to his new hardware. 

Or in this case: wetware. 

It had been a long couple of months until Bender was able to function enough to leave the house at all. He was grateful that Fry never left his side, even if it was his fault in the first place. The anger and frustration he had felt at the beginning had dissipated by now and he was getting used to seeing a human when he looked into the mirror. 

He was a bit miffed that he was considerably smaller than Fry, his whole physique stocky, but he made up for it with his well-developed pecs and muscular arms. He was still stronger than his boyfriend, even if it wasn't to the extreme extent anymore. He was just happy he could still lift him. A messy nest of dense, dark curls was sprouting from his head and Bender couldn't be bothered to take care of it in any way, despite Fry's untypical nagging. 

There were some upsides to all this, though. Holding hands was much easier now, as they could interlace their fingers effortlessly, and Bender enjoyed the contrast of his tan skin to Fry's almost pinkish hue. All of the sensations his body was feeling had been too much at first, but his system has regulated itself now, so touching and being touched felt great, and the former robot appreciated the fact that he could feel Fry more detailed, more intensely. 

The human body was scary, very scary indeed and he was still in the process of learning about it. He couldn't understand how a fragile, sensitive system, which ran mostly on liquid and chemicals was able to exist so prosperous. He was part of that collective now, so he just had to learn to accept it.

Bender was sure he had most of his new body's secrets down, but there was a certain thing Fry had avoided all this time. 

And this thing was sex. 

Bender missed it, as he was the kind of guy who was very tactile when it came to affection, especially now when most of his processing power was going towards stimuli. Not to mention, he had to try out his lower antenna, more commonly known as his dick. He had experienced morning wood, which went away by itself after he had a piss (something which he will never get used to), but this obviously didn't count. They hadn't gone passed cuddling on the sofa since the incident, but Bender felt normal enough, that he just wanted to get back to their old ways. 

He wasn't sure if Fry felt like that, too. Maybe he was holding back, because he assumed that Bender couldn't take it yet, or maybe he still felt guilty about the accident. There was another option, and Bender didn't even want to think about it, but in the early mornings when Fry was still snoring beside him, he sometimes wondered if he even found him attractive anymore. He fell in love with a robot after all and he had never seen him being attracted to human males before, so this worry wasn't even farfetched. Uncertainties like this just made him anxious, and Bender decided that something had to be done about it. 

They had their weekend off, so it was good timing for Bender to test out the waters so to speak. Luckily it was easy to surprise his boyfriend on account of his denseness. He had acquired everything he needed without Fry noticing something. Not that it was a lot, just some nice revealing underwear and massage oil, which apparently will make Fry "go completely nuts in seconds" according to the guy in the sex shop. He bunkered himself up in their bedroom, trying to make it nice, make it seductive even, but all he managed to do in the end was to clean their sheets, light some candles, put out the oil and wash himself to put on his new underwear. He liked it, it was silky black and had a diagonal, silver stripe over the front, reminding him of his old finish. 

After the bedroom was prepared, he finally noticed how fast this heart of his was beating in his chest. It was almost as bad as the beginning of his human life, when his mind was completely terrified and overwhelmed, leaving him in a constant state of panic. Obviously he knew he wasn't in danger, but it felt like he was. It was hard for him to understand where these physical sensations were coming from, but he tried to ignore them. 

Focus on Fry, he had to focus on Fry. 

Checking that everything was in order, he finally sat on the bed, then decided he'd rather lie down before he called out. 

"Oh, _Fry-hii_! Can you come to the bedroom please?" 

He could hear faint shuffling, his heart going weird yet again. He felt every beat reverberating in his ears while he adjusted his pose to be as sexy as possible, before the door got opened, and a confused Fry stepped into the dark room, only lit by candlelight. 

"Heeey, loverboy. Wanna join?" 

It was supposed to come out as deep and confident, but his voice was pathetic and high. He cringed, but forced himself to look at Fry, just to see if it worked anyway. He wasn't sure, he definitely seemed to have peeked his interest, but he didn't seem aroused, at least not in the way he used to before his body became fleshy.

He tapped on the sheets in front of him for emphasis and finally Fry moved and actually sat down. 

"Are these new briefs, Bender? They look good!" 

Bender blushed (another thing he could do now) and wiggled his hips a bit. 

"Yepp, got them just for you!" 

He grinned, and his chest fluttered a bit when Fry smiled back at him. 

"They actually look kinda sexy on you. Don't tell me that was on purpose?" 

What a curveball.

He didn't know if Fry was teasing him or not, but he decided to take the chance. Bender sat up to face his boyfriend directly. He got a hold on his hand and squeezed it, staring into his eyes, hoping he could make his intent clear. 

"What if I did?" 

He husked, feeling a bit more confident now that he was with Fry. The ginger was blushing too, squeezing his hand back, still smiling at him. 

"I'd be flattered..." 

He mumbled and Bender's skin tingled when the other was leaning against him, wrapping his arms around him. He did the same, pulling him close, enjoying how this contact felt so much different from before. Soft against soft, not soft against hard. He slipped his hands under Fry's shirt to run his nails along his waist and hips and was surprised how many moans this already produced. 

"Does this feel good, meatbag?" 

He asked, ironically still not able to stop calling him this nickname.

Fry huffed, before Bender felt his nails on his own waist when Fry repeated this action on him. He gasped, his voice coming out in a pretty similar manner, the sharp yet ticklish feeling making him feel fuzzy. 

"You tell me, small meatbag." 

Fry was smug, something he wasn't often and Bender enjoyed it. Nothing more endearing than his boyfriend being a little shit. 

He moved to face him again, his blush getting stronger, not really knowing how to approach this. In the past he'd just grab Fry and had his way with him and it worked out really well. Now, he was unsure if Fry even wanted to do anything, if he even wanted _him_. And he wasn't sure what to do anyway, his new body still foreign when it came to this kind of intimacy. He was too impatient to beat around the bush, so he just went all out. 

"Do you wanna fuck me, Fry?" 

It was more flustering than he had thought. For both of them, actually. The two men were blushing like schoolboys, Fry's eyes fixed on his, seemingly contemplating his answer carefully. 

"I... Uhm... Yes, actually..." 

He finally stuttered. 

"But, are you really okay with it? Wouldn't it be too much?" 

Relief lifted Bender's guts up, or at least it felt that way. So he was only concerned about him after all. Time to lay these worries to rest. He grabbed both of Fry's wrists and pushed them down on the mattress while he was leaning forward. 

"Naah, Fry, _not_ fucking you is too much..." 

Some kind of tense static was forming between them, not the actual kind like in the past, but on an emotional level, Bender's eyes closing while he leaned forward, his lips ready to meet Fry's. Half a second of anxiety went by before he felt Fry's soft lips on his _own_ soft lips. It was completely different to any kisses they shared before. It was gentle, warm, comforting, no electrical sparks were produced aside from the ones inside of his brain, where all kinds of happy hormones got triggered and released. The normal cocktail of chemicals in his system completely thrown off by this simple gesture. 

It was chaste, just their lips pressing together, no tongue, and he felt how Fry interlaced both sets of their fingers, squeezing his hands tightly. With his eyes closed, Bender noticed how it made his other senses more sensitive and he picked up Fry's smell. Obviously he knew his usual smell by now, for some reason always a bit like fried food, but also cheap deodorant and a certain kind of sweet musky note, which made him think of milk for some reason. Fry didn't smell like this right now. Bender was sure he could detect his pheromones or something, his nostrils inhaling his scent with each breath he took. The musk was taking over, making his head swim and his body heating up. 

Fry pulled away at last, very smiley, his eyes looking at him lovingly. Bender must have the stupidest grin on his face right now. 

"How was that for a start?" 

Fry asked and Bender was just able to nod his approval. His boyfriend was looking him up and down, seemingly checking his reaction, which made him feel really vulnerable and Bender was into it. 

"Do you want it with tongue?" 

He asked him then, which produced a cold ripple of arousal in his stomach. 

"Yes..." 

He managed to say, which prompted his boyfriend to lean in once more, his lips slightly parted this time, Bender mimicking him. Fry let go of his hands, instead holding his body and the back of his head with his warm palms, Bender's body following his gentle pushes eagerly. 

He felt his lips again, and then there was the tongue. Fry slipped it into his mouth, the sensation so strange and new that Bender almost had to pull away. His mouth was more sensitive than other places; he knew this from eating, but having someone move in there, having Fry's tongue of all things lick his palate, his gums, run over his teeth before it finally pushed and rolled against his own was so much different, so much better. He could taste him, feel him, his musk now strong in his lungs, making him go weak. His hands grabbed onto Fry's back now, pulling at his shirt, urging for more closeness. Fry reacted, more than Bender had anticipated, by leaning forward, pushing Bender against the mattress with him. They ended up lying on top of each other, Fry holding Bender's head in place while he kissed him more forcefully now. The pose gave him the advantage of gravity working for him and Bender not having any leeway to escape him. Not that he wanted that, he just enjoyed to get taken like this. Bender moaned into the kiss, trying to move his own tongue against the intrusion, feeling how Fry reacted to it, grinding more against him.

God, this was hot. 

He felt sweat forming all over his body, his heart going faster still, without the shitty feeling of impending doom, his skin tingly where Fry put his hands.

A need grew in him, something he had to get out, which sadly meant ending their wonderful kiss. He moved his head which made Fry's tongue leave his mouth and if it wasn't for this important thing he had to ask, he would dive right back, missing the feeling as soon as it stopped. 

"What's up, Bender?" 

Fry asked gently and they locked their eyes once more, Bender fidgeting under Fry's grounding weight. He chewed his lips and took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't make it awkward. 

"So does this mean... you still want me?" 

He didn't know why he was so insecure about this, Fry's actions pretty clearly showed his affection, but ever since his turning he seemed to become more needy. Maybe it was this inferior human brain which harboured his consciousness and amplified his insecurities. 

Fry's eyes softened, going from inquisitive to affectionate. He leaned down and took Bender's face into his hands, before he answered. 

"Of course I do. Always." 

He leaned down to peck his cheeks. 

"I love you Bender, No matter in which body you're in." 

They both blushed and Bender put his hands on his boyfriend's hips, enjoying the squishy softness under his fingertips. 

"I want you, too..." 

He hushed, feeling his arousal growing after this affirmation. Fry glanced down and up again, smirking now. 

"I can tell, hehe..." 

"Huh, what do you- haaaah!" 

He couldn't speak anymore when Fry was suddenly pushing his hips against his very prominent hard-on. He hadn't been able to pay attention to it, mainly because his whole body was buzzing with the arousal anyway, but also because he simply didn't know how an erection felt. 

Well, he knew now. 

It was like his nerves were getting even more sensitive, awaiting any kind of stimulation, the hormones in him giving him tunnel vision, as all he could see now was how Fry sat up more, licking his lips, his mind screaming at him how much he wanted these lips around his dick. 

Bender noticed that his boyfriend was still dressed, which was a shame really. He moved his hands upwards to get Fry's shirt off, and his boyfriend complied instantly, pulling it over his head. 

"I see, your pushiness is still the same." 

Fry giggled, making Bender smirk back. 

"I can't help it, it's been so long..." 

"Way too long..." 

Fry mumbled, his hands now slowly brushing downwards over Bender's chest, stopping at his nipples. 

"I'm honoured..." 

Fry said while he gently rubbed his pecks, Bender jumping each time his fingers graced his nipples. Traitors, both of them, no biological function in males, but still so sensitive, he could feel himself getting harder. Two useless, embarrassing weak spots and all Bender could think of was how much he wanted Fry to touch them more. 

"You know, you're giving me your human virginity..." 

The ginger said while his fingers now carefully rolled Bender's nipples. Bender hasn't even thought of it that way, but he was right. Flusteringly so. 

He didn't even have an orgasm in this body yet, but he had a feeling it wouldn't take long anymore. Of course it would be because of Fry, like everything good in his life. Maybe even the fact he was human now. Fry's fingers pressed his nipples a bit harder now, Bender feeling how they hardened under his grip, the nerves sending pleasure through his system. His dick was twitching and he remembered that Fry's penis used to do that, back when he was teasing him. Oh how the tables have turned now, and he wondered if Fry knew that he was completely at his mercy right now. 

"Your body is so beautiful, Bender, because it's your body. I like how sensitive you are..." 

Fry rolled and pinched him some more, Bender actually moaning out loudly now, followed by a whimper. How easy it seemed to be for Fry to turn him into putty like this. It would've been scary if it wasn't for the ginger's reassuring nature. He felt him shift, while he let go of his nipples, instead brushing his palms over his chest and belly. Fry's look got more intense, Bender gulped seeing his typically mellow boyfriend turn so passionate just for him. 

"I wanna show you how good having a dick feels..." 

Bender had to hold his breath. Oh sweet Jesus, they were going there, they were finally going there and Bender could only hope Fry wasn't into teasing so much like he was. 

Fry slid further down, his thighs now straddling Bender's legs, the perfect position to inspect his package. 

He had seen him naked before, mainly when he had stumbled out of the _Organizer_ , screaming and wailing for help, and the long weeks of recovery after that, when the feeling of clothing on his skin sent him into a frenzy of pain. Or when he showed him the more unsavoury things the human body had to do to stay functional. But this was all behind them now, and Bender couldn't be happier to finally experience to better parts of his new body. 

Fry pulled his briefs down, like he was unpacking a rare gift, his expression aroused and blissful. Bender could only watch, the whole thing overwhelming him. All he wanted was for Fry to take care of him. His dick sprang out of the fabric, Fry's eyes fixated on it, scanning it up and down, Benders hips twitching in anticipation. 

"Bender..." 

He could hear his breathless voice say. 

"it's really cute..." 

Fry looked up, love and lust plain on his face. 

"Don't call my dick _cute_!" 

He answered, only a bit offended. Being praised like that did feel nice, even if it was humiliating. 

"Just saying the truth, buddy." 

He said, before his eyes suddenly focused on something behind Bender's head. 

"Oh, you've got oil!" 

He exclaimed, leaning forward to grab it, Bender's hands instinctively holding onto him. 

"What will you do with it...?" 

He asked, meek and embarrassed. Fry looked down, then gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips, Bender feeling his nervousness fading. 

"Nothing you haven't done to me before." 

Fry sat back down again, Bender's dick pulsing and exposed in front of him, while Fry squirted some of the oil into his palms and rubbed it in. 

"I'll touch you now, and jerk you off. The oil will make it so it feels better, okay?" 

These words, said without any shame made Bender shiver and he had to hide his face finally, all this getting way too embarrassing. 

"Okay..." 

He answered, holding his breath. Fry wasn't one for teasing, he didn't let him wait. Gentle fingers, slick and warm with oil wrapped around his penis, Bender sucking in air just to force it out in a strangled moan. It was as if his body had been waiting for this, his hips straining upwards greedily. He felt delicious pressure gliding along his shaft when Fry slowly started to move his hand, and the sex shop guy didn't lie, only that it was Bender who went nuts instantly instead of Fry. The heat in his pelvis grew stronger, spreading through his body and Bender was expecting this to be his orgasm, getting there in mere seconds, but he was wrong. 

Fry's other oily hand slid up to his chest once more, caressing both of his nipples back and forth. Bender was panting under his hands, his voice high pitched while he tried to speak. 

"Fry! Fry, feels so good.... Wow..." 

Fry's fingers slid over him, every inch he touched seemingly melting with indulgence. He moved, pressed, keened against his hands, eyes half open while he watched the love of his live stroking him, massaging him, giving his new body pleasure beyond anything Bender could've comprehended before. He felt the arousal, so different yet so similar to how it felt as a robot. Instead of electricity it was pressure he felt rising inside, combined with a bubbling heat which spread from his pelvis to every inch of his body. It was rising, and he was constantly thinking that this was it, that the orgasm would come soon, that he could find release but nothing happened. Fry's strokes on his dick were pretty much perfect and it felt as if he should come from it, but he realised with horror that it was... 

"... not enough..." 

He panted and Fry's gaze, which had been focussed on his dick went up to look into his face again. 

"Nwa, Bender, should I do it faster?" 

He sounded hesitant, maybe because the memory of the last few months were still fresh in his mind, these horrible endless days where Bender's entire body had felt raw like an open wound, leaving him sobbing and moaning in pain from the pressure against the sheets alone. Obviously this would put Fry off to do anything rough with him, even if rough just meant going a bit faster. 

Lucky for him, this wasn't what Bender had it mind, so he pushed himself up through the pleasure Fry still provided him with his hand, to be able to talk to him properly. He held his cheek with one hand and the ginger leaned into the touch, smiling. 

"What do you want, sweety?" 

He didn't call him that often but it made his heart jump happily. 

"Fry uhm... I'm curious about something specific..." 

The gentle grip on his dick vanished and the oily hand held the small of his back instead. 

"Yeees?" 

Fry encouraged him, Bender gulping down his shame and the tiny bit of guilt which came with this request. 

"Would you... suck me off?" 

He blinked up to him through thick dark lashes, hoping, praying to God that he wouldn't be offended or grossed out. Fry's smile vanished, instead he turned his head while his blush was deepening, running over his ears and down his shoulders. This was the first time he saw him doing this, and it must've been the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

"Don't worry if you don't want to, of course! It's probably a lot to ask." 

Bender reassured him, but Fry just shook his head. 

"It's just..." 

He was kneading his back, rolling his skin between his fingers, Bender relishing in this simple touch, but forcing himself to focus. 

"I've never done that before, I won't be any good..." 

He hasn't expected him to be self-conscious like that, so he was in the weird position of reassuring him about his ability to give head. 

"Fry, baby..." 

The first time he used this pet name since his turning. 

"I'm sure you'll do amazingly, you know how to make me feel good. But don't do it, when you're not comfortable with it." 

Fry squirmed against his hand, which was still resting on his face, obviously dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions. A shiver of empathy ran down Bender's spine and he felt bad after all to put him in a position like this. He was just about to call it off, when Fry suddenly faced him again, a comically determined expression on his face. 

"I'll do it, and I'll make sure you get your rocks off properly!" 

Bender twitched, his dick twitched, it felt like his _brain_ twitched after this promise, not losing any time to hug his boyfriend as a thank you. 

"Can't wait." 

He hushed into the other's still blushing ear before he pulled away. Fry was already getting up, standing in front of the bed now. 

"Come forward, Bender, sit on the edge." 

He shifted towards him, his naked feet on the floor, while his head was tilted up to look at him. Fry was nervous and fidgety when he kneeled down in front of him, and a mean little feeling of dominance suddenly rushed through Bender's body. It was just such a submissive thing to do, kneeling down, just to take his cock into his mouth. He felt he could just come from this gesture alone, but luckily this didn't happen. Fry positioned himself, pushing Bender's knees further apart a bit, shivering with anticipation. Bender was just watching him, reaching out again to rake through his hair, enjoying how the soft strands glided through his fingers. 

"Thank you, Fry..." 

He hushed and his boyfriend laughed at that. He got a grip on his penis again, giving him a gentle squeeze, which made Bender hiss with the sensation. 

"Anything for you, buddy." 

He mumbled, lowering his head and opening his mouth. Bender's entire being was fixated on watching this spectacle, feeling this spectacle, the grip on his penis steady and Fry's face so close to it, he could feel his hot breath on him and he shuddered again, not letting go of his hair. 

He hesitated one moment, but Bender let him figure himself out, and then he saw the small pink tongue of his lover extent to slowly take a lick on him. It didn't feel particularly intense, but it was the fact that it was Fry licking his dick that almost sent him flying right there. He gripped his hair a bit tighter, making sure not to hurt him. Fry obviously took this as a signal to keep going, so he licked again, this time the underside, just short and shy and wonderful strokes of his tongue. 

"It's still oily..." 

He commented and they both giggled at that. 

"Sorry, wanna stop?" 

Bender asked but Fry just looked up at him. 

"Naah, I like it." 

His eyes were sultry and filled with lust, still shy and flustered about the thing he was about to do, but definitely eager. 

"Lucky me." 

Bender mumbled, Fry smiled in response and then went back to the task at hand. Or at mouth, to be more precise. 

He seemed to be motivated now, his licks becoming longer and bolder, Bender's breathing going more laboured now. This was good, so _good_ and he didn't want it to stop ever, Fry's tongue so warm and wet against him and then suddenly his dick was inside his mouth. He didn't even warn him, Bender just staring down, seeing Fry's lips over his dick, feeling the muscles working his length, the tongue was back to caress along it. He wasn't in fully, obviously not, as he didn't expect or want or needed Fry to take his full length in, what he did right now already felt wonderful, it felt right and it felt like it could get him over the edge very, very soon. 

His mouth was warm and wet, his teeth slightly grazing his skin but Bender didn't mind. The tongue was trying out different things, licking and stroking him inside this cave, leaving him moaning our loudly. Both his hands gripped Fry's head now, not to move it, just for reassurance, he brushed through his hair as a display of affection and it worked, Fry moaning against him, the vibration travelling through his whole body. The heat in his pelvis was getting more, the pleasure ripping through him, his mind still trying to comprehend that he was actually that lucky. 

Fry made slurping noises, pulling back and sucking him in again, a move he most likely learned from porn, but it worked, it had the desired effect. 

It was only a bit, but Fry fucked him with his mouth, his tongue finding a sweet spot at the tip of his dick, which made Bender whimper and squirm. 

Ooh, it got worse, he could feel he was getting close to a human orgasm, the anticipation growing with his arousal. 

"Fry, oh _god_ , you're doing so well, babe, keep going...!" 

He forced himself to speak while he looked down, startled when Fry glanced up at him, his face stretched wide around his dick, his eyes a bit teary and then he saw movements below his head and realised, that Fry was touching himself while he sucked him off. 

And that, this revelation how much his boyfriend was turned on from his dick in his mouth, finally pushed his system towards the much needed release. 

It was weird, super, super, weird, it was like he was losing all control over his body, every nerve in his brain firing, all kinds of hormones flooding his body and his muscles contracted, around his dick, behind his balls, a shiver going up his spine and he came, for the first time ever, hard and long and perfect, Fry's mouth not letting go of him while he was releasing his load. He could feel it travel through him, thick hot liquid shooting out and into Fry's mouth, _oh god he came into his mouth_ and the guy just took it, letting it hit his throat and was he _swallowing it_ …!!?!?!?! 

Finally the spasms ebbed down and Bender came back to reality, instantly checking on Fry. His boyfriend was still kneeling in front of him, his left hand around his own spent penis, the other hand wiping away some sperm he hadn't been able to catch. Bender would've never thought he would ever see something so beautiful and dirty. 

He let himself slip down so he could hug him tightly. He looked at him while he used one finger to wipe his face clean. 

"I love you so much, you know this?" 

Fry just giggled, nuzzling into him. 

"Does that mean you'll return the favour sometimes?" 

Bender exhaled, huffing and blushing, before he answered. 

"Any time."


End file.
